Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device
by scapheap
Summary: Making a horcrux is a tricky science at best, double so if you're just a mere student using what knowledge you have cobbled together at a place that banned talking about such things. Tom Riddle failed, but didn't realize he did or what he did instead. Ginny holds something that not quite a horcrux that going to mean a lot of headaches for everyone.
1. prologue

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanaha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Prologue**

XXX

A well dressed and handsome teenager finished marking out a patten around a black book. With black hair and dark eyes along with his green trimmed robes boy was called Tom Riddle, a student of Hogwarts and in the house of Slytherin.

To many, the boy could do no wrong, but right now, he was making a Horcrux, a vile perversion of magic. To start with, the user need to of split their soul by an act of evil, murder. Myrtle Henderson was the victim for this.

Now the actual ritual eluded him, but he cobbled together what he could find about it and was sure it would work. It was five time longer then it was suppose to be, but he was sure after casting it, he could work out what worked and what was mere chaff.

He spoke the minute long chant, noting what was making the Horcrux and what was simply giving off a lot of light and magic. Thankfully, Tom warded the hell out of this store cupboard over a couple of weeks so even if the headmaster leaned against the door, he would not feel a touch of magic.

The light show faded at the end of the chant and Tom gingerly(I am so sorry) picked up the book and smiled. He done it, he made a Horcrux. He would need to shorten the chant before making any more, he was exhausted from the magic strain.

He left the cupboard, prize in hand. He should of kept the first form of his chant, because while he actually failed to make a Horcrux, but instead created something much more valuable. Something unseen by history.

A cross between a Horcrux and something long lost to Earth's magic.

000

On August the 11th, 1981 a girl named Ginevra Molly Weasley was born. A rather unimportant birth if not for an event much later in her life.

81 days later, October the 31th, Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, died for the first time. A baby know as Harry James Potter somehow was protected from the killing curse and became known as the-boy-who-lived.

12 years later, on September the 1th 1992, the girl named Ginny unpacked her bags at Hogwarts.

000

_Dong_ a black cauldron hit the ground. A petite girl with bright red long hair and brown eyes quietly cursed. "Are you okay, Ginevra?" asked a grey haired girl sharing the same room as Ginny.

"I'm fine, just call me Ginny. I'm only called Ginevra when I'm in trouble." she replied.

"Ah, got it." The other girl nodded.

Picking up the fallen cauldron, Ginny noticed a black book that slipped out of the cauldron. "This isn't mine." she mumbled to herself picking that up too.

[User registered]

At once, the five girls in the room look around the room "What was that?!" a blonde haired girl shouted.

Ginny let out a sigh "It probable just one of the ghosts playing a trick on us first years." The other four girls nodded "That make sense." the grey haired one spoke.

Ginny opened the book "It's blank?" Going through the pages, she saw no sigh of uses, but the book was worn like it was years old. Ginny shrugged her shoulders "I did leave my diary at home." She tossed it on her bedside desk.

XXX

Is it a faux pas to do your own challenge? Regardless, I was half way through writing this when I thought 'this was make a good challenge.' and since I still had half a chapter, I finished it.

Check my profile for said challenge plus others, there no real spoilers for what I'm going to do.

Ginny's dormmates may or may not become important, I have not decided if the plot need them or not. Thus they have bare bones descriptions(hair colour).

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 1: First day

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanaha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Chapter 1: First day**

XXX

A beautiful day broke over Hogwarts. The light steaming in the window of a sleeping girl made grimace and roll...

_Thud_ "Son of a banshee!"

...out of bed and on to the floor "I give it a five out of ten." said the only other awake girl. "Oh hush, Harriet." Ginny muttered back.

The brown haired and blue eyed just smiled and walked out the door, already fully dress. Ginny wondered how early she must of woke up before getting dress for the true first day of Hogwart for her.

000

_'Boil him, mash him, stick him in a stew.'_ Ginny was now thinking of the many way to kill a teacher. She thought her brothers were just exaggerating about the potions master, but now she knew that if anything, it was underplayed.

Professor Snape himself with his greasy black hair and dark, penetrating eyes walk up behind her and looked at her cauldron "You stirred clockwise instead of anti-clockwise. Two points from Gryffindor."

_'And yet the Slytherin with the melted pot does not lose anything. Favouritism much?'_ Ginny thought darkly.

000

_'I take it all back, Snape a fine upstanding teacher.'_ Ginny U-turn was because because the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was the most self-absorbed human being she ever met. Sure he done a lot of good deeds and is one of the most famous wizards of Great Britain, but Gilderoy Lockhart could use a dose of humility. A very large one.

"And now a pop quiz on your truly." Lockhart declared, summoning a test paper in front of every pupil. Ginny look at hers _'I'm ashamed that I will most likely ace this 'test'.' _Curse her mother for being such a huge fan of this attention seeker.

000

_'ARRGGH!'_ Ginny was in history of magic class, bored out of her mind.

000

"Is there any good teachers?" A wiped out Harriet asked her dormmates, the triple threat of Snape, Lockhart and Binns was too much for the poor muggleborn.

"I hear that Professor Flitwick is petty good." Ginny offered. Harriet head snapped up "When?"

"After transfiguration." Ginny answered

"That taught by our head of house, right?"

Ginny nodded. Harriet got to her feet "I'm going to go jump in the lake now." and walked off

The four remaining girls shared a look before running after their dormmate.

000

Ginny sat down at her desk. Transfiguration and Charms were actually good, surprisingly. She looked at the pile of homework she got, weren't first days suppose to be light on homework. A horrible thought crossed her mind _'What if this is light?! Good bye free time, I'll miss you.'_

Her eyes landed on a little black book _'Huh, almost forgot about you.'_ picking up the diary, she opened it _'This diary is the property of-. May as well make it official.'_

Taking a quill, Ginny wrote her name _'Ginevra Molly Weasley and flick. Not even a blot-huh?'_ the ink disappear before her eyes. Sweeping over to her ink pot _'The twins couldn't of got in here, right?'_

[User identified, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Is this correct?]

Ginny eyes widened and snapped back to the book "What? It talked?" The voice was male and smooth, with a undertone of mechanical reverberations. Before the voice was too short to pinpoint the location, but now it was clearly coming from the book.

[I repeat, is the name 'Ginevra Molly Weasley' correct?]

Ginny noticed that the above appear in ink before fading a short time later. While talking inanimate objects were not unheard of, like the sorting hat, the magic needed to create them left an aura that even the most closed minded of muggles would admit something off about it. The book in her hand had nothing revealing it's nature.

"...um, yes?" She weakly answered.

[Confirmed, I, the intelligence device known as Tom, will be under your command, Lady Weasley.]

"What a-" Ginny heard the sound of footsteps. Slamming the book shut, she said "Be quiet." a soft beep came from the book as confirmation.

Moments after Ginny slipped the book out of sight, Harriet walked in "Hey Ginny." she greeted, another look from her "Starting homework already? Smart...or insane, one of the two." she look around the room "Have you seen my turtle anywhere?"

XXX

Nothing clever to say.

Harriet Stone, muggleborn.

Has a brother, also muggleborn, in the forth year. Two muggleborns in the same family isn't unheard of since after all, the genes for magic are there, they just need to align once more.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 2: a heart to heart

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanoha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Chapter 2: A heart to heart**

XXX

_Thud_ "Bar steward!"

"Are you going to do that every morning." Harriet asked Ginny, who once again rolled out of bed.

Ginny got to her feet "Only till I remember this bed is not as wide as the one at home." she glanced at the diary and put it in her bag. She would have to have to find a quiet spot to studied what she had.

000

"What did happen to the car?" Ginny slip her pumpkin juice, listening to the other students still talking about Ron Weasley and Harry Potter's drive to school in the family's car. She didn't know all the details, but the car was supposedly lost in the forbidden forest.

Speaking of the-boy-who-lived, he just say down opposite of the table. "Hello Ginny." he said, recognizing her. "-lo" she squeak back _'Come on Ginny, you already spent almost a whole summer with him at your house, stop being nervous!'_

However, Ginny failed to say another word that breakfast.

000

Ginny looked around the corner. The place was out of the way of the mainways of Hogwarts so someone coming across was unlikely.

Flicking open the book, she asked it "What are you?"

[A magical device, like a wand, but different.]

"Different how? Aside from the talking." Ginny amended.

[For starters, I give my user passives magics, like telepathy and compensation of any languages that I know. I can take over part of my user's wand casting, allowing you more concentration in battle, plus I hold a few spells that are unique to me.]

[I also hold a level of knowledge up to a sixth year of the core Hogwarts subjects plus Runes, Arithmancy and Alchemy however, my knowledge of spells was affected by my creation. I can recognize and identify those spells, I just can't remember how a human would cast them.]

[My greatest feature is something I call 'set up'. I could tell you what that is, but I think it better if you experience that first hand. It is flashy so best to that somewhere else and I know the best place.]

Ginny looked thoughtful "That seem useful. What the catch?" her mum always say if something seem too good to be true...

[Ah yes, there always a downside. I could be called a dark artefact since both an evil act and a soul was used in my creation.]

"What...!" this was bad, she best hand this book to the headmaster and have nothing more to do with it.

[Wait just one moment.]

Ginny, against her better judgement, paused.

[While my past does seem bad, you should remember that I told you my past and I did vow that I'm under your command, Lady Weasley. A wand's deed are of it's owner, not the other way around. My only goal is to achieve yours.]

That made sense "Okay, you said your name's Tom, so who are you exactly?"

[I am a fragment of my creator, Tom Marvolo Riddle.]

"Your creator that committed an evil act?"

[Murder of a Myrtle Henderson to be precise.]

"Why I am not running to the headmaster right now?"

[Because I'm being up front with you and the vow.]

Ginny sighed "'Ginny, how was your first school year?' 'Fine mum, I became the master of a soul fragment of a evil person that act like a wand.'" Ginny remember something "Myrtle Henderson? Is that related to Moaning Myrtle?"

[Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with the term 'Moaning Myrtle'.]

"She a ghost that haunt the first floor girl's bathroom."

[That matches up with my memoires of her death. With the name, they are most likely to be the same person. Speaking of the first floor bathrooms, we head there.]

"Why? Going to say you're sorry or something?"

[No, I lack the compassion and it far too late for a mere fragment to apologise for something the whole most likely does not regret. We are going for a different reason.]

000

Ginny stood before a column of sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom "Okay, here we are. What now?"

[On the sink nearest the window, there should be a faulty tap with a snake engraving.]

Ginny looked "Here it is."

[Okay] Tom then hissed mechanically.

Ginny blinked "I know you said no words, but..."

[Compensation of languages. I'm a Parseltongue and thus you can understand it. Why isn't it opening?]

Ginny looked at the tap

[Maybe my mechanical voice is throwing off the sensor. Shame, guess we have to go somewhere-]

"_Open._" the column slip back to reveal a dark hole.

[How?] Tom's voice was incapable of showing feelings since it could only managed a smooth monotone, but his shock was clear here.

"Compensation of languages." Ginny repeated

[But compensation of languages only allow understanding not speaking.]

"Et encore je parle français"(T/L: And yet I'm speaking french) Ginny stated

[Interesting, I need to check my abilities more carefully. Down the hole.]

Ginny looked down it "Seem a long way."

[Trust me, it a soft landing.]

Shrugging, Ginny jumped. After a few seconds free fall, the pipe curved to slow her slow. Coming to a stop. "Where are we?" she asked the book.

[We are close to a very special place, but here is far enough. Hold me up and say 'Tom, Set up.']

Ginny nodded and raised the diary "Okay, Tom, set up."

Nothing happen.

[Put more feeling into it.]

Ginny grumbled "You gave a lacklust performance first. Tom, set up!"

The diary burst into green and red lights and covered Ginny's form.

When the light faded, a dark green hooded figure was left. It wore a blank mask with eyes holes that barely shown the eyes and the green robe that went down to the ground hid everything else about the figure. An emblem of Slytherin was emblazon on where the left breast would be and a green quiver was slung across the back of the figure.

After a moment, a red gloved hand parted the cloak, showing a criss cross of straps and leathers, all dyed red, looking like what a ranger of the middle ages would wear. Two swords, looking like the bastard children of a rapier and a katana, were holstered to either side of the hip. They seem impractical with being too bent to stab like a rapier and too thin to handle being swung like a katana. An emblem of Gryffindor was on the ranger's armour under where the Slytherin emblem was on the cloak.

The hand snaked up and took off the mask. The figure look at herself "What the...Tom? What am I wearing?"

XXX

Nothing I need to say so I'll just say thank for all the reviews so far.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	4. Chapter 3: standing on a edge

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanoha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Chapter 3: Standing on a edge**

XXX

[Protective clothing, based on your personality, that protect you from relatively low level spells. There also seem to be an active part for more higher level protection which drains your magic.] Tom's voice came from behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing in the darkness [I'm the quiver on your back.]

"Oh, right." Ginny said spotting it "If these clothes are based on my personality, why do I have a Slytherin mark here?" she said pointing to said emblem.

[If I had to guess, the sorting hat would of put you in Slytherin if not for you being a Weasley, right?]

Ginny grimace at a memory _"You would go far in Slytherin if not for the state of that house, shame. I shall put you in your second-best house, GRYFFINDOR!"_ the fact that she was a better Slytherin then Gryffindor stung, but she tried not to dwell on it. Tom's guess bought the sadness back.

[Let see, I would think that the blank mask shows your shyness, the cloak is of hiding your true nature, the leather armour is your hidden bravery I guess and I have no idea about your swords or my current form.]

Ginny pulled out one of the twin swords. It did look odd, a thin strip of metal with a single edge gently curving and ending in a sharp point. The hilt was of a rapier's cup guard, a red katana diamond patterned grip and a lion's head-shaped pommel. The twin was similar but with a green grip and snake's head-shaped pommel instead.

[In no way is this weapon practical.]

Ginny nodded her head, agreeing "You said that the clothes protect me from relatively low-level spells. What level is relatively?"

[At current magic level, the killing curse from an average wizard]

Ginny blinked "You're kidding?"

[No, Lady Weasley, I'm not. You would be injured, but you would be easily able to get to a healer under your own power or even keep fighting if needed.]

"That...useful I guess. How do I deactivate this? I don't want to walk around in a Slytherin's cloak." Ginny asked

['Return, Tom']

"Return, Tom!" Ginny yelled

[You don't need be bombastic with the shut down command...]

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny mutter back as the outfit dissolved back into the black diary. She looked up the tunnel "Now how do we get out of here?"

[_Ladder_] after a moment of nothing the book sighed somehow [Ginny...]

"_Ladder_" Ginny spoke in Parseltongue, causing part of the wall to melt, revealing a ladder up "Surprisingly straight forwards."

[What were you expecting? More dark holes to jump down?]

"It just so...mundane to everything else." Ginny started climbing "What is this place, anyway?"

[I'll tell you later. Just focus on getting to class for now.]

Ginny doubled her climbing rate at that.

000

An ancient being stirred. Was something here a moment ago? Eyes opening, searching. Whatever it was, was gone. The eyes closed once more before violently reopening.

The only things that got in here were dumb animals for it to eat, too weak willed to fight of the weak compulsion put to ensure a food supply for it. That means a talker got down here. But why didn't they come to talk to it?

The being looked around. The place was very dark. Things that look like the talkers were sometimes frighted by the dark, maybe the talker was frighted.

It like talking. It chased away the boredom. If the talker was scared by the darkness, it was up to the ancient to fix it.

000

Ginny walked out of potions, not as murderous this time, remembering there were worse teachers. She stopped. Wasn't there something different about the corridor?

Her blonde-haired dormmate also stopped "Wasn't there more torches when we went into class, Ginny?"

XXX

A chapter is never too long nor is it too short, it is precisely as long as it need to be.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	5. Chapter 4: In spite of a nail

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanoha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Chapter 4: In spite of a nail**

XXX

"_N__eed more lights._" a black haired youth with green eyes stopped. A red haired and blue eyed boy the same age asked "Harry, what are you...?" Harry shushed him "It that voice I heard in Lockhart's office."

Rushing down the corridor that the voice was going, Harry saw a shape in the darkness, hanging on a empty torch racket "Isn't that...?" catching up, the red head merely said "This ain't good."

000

"My poor cat..." Mr Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts sobbed in front of his stiff as a board cat, Mrs Norris, currently hanging from the racket.

A silver-haired and blue eyed old man known as Albus Dumbledore tried to calm down the caretaker "She only petrified, it is treatable. In fact, I think Professor Sprout is growing some mandrakes." Filch did calm down somewhat, but was still crying.

A tall black haired and green eyed witch approached Dumbledore "So you know what I think?" not really a question.

Dumbledore nodded "You believe the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall the witch looked confused at Dumbledore "You think something else?"

Dumbledore just smiled "Well, there no writing on the wall like 50 years and..." he points at the empty torch holders "...it seem to be related to ours fixtures thieves."

000

"So the Chamber of Secrets is opened?" Rumor mills are known for their efficient, a single careless slip can be known by the most antisocial of people before the day is over. They also home in on the worst version of events, of there even a hint of it.

Ginny listened to the breakfast murmur "Oh dear."

In the quietest voice he could manage, Tom reassured her [Relax, it most likely that you have nothing to do with this. Yes, we did open the chamber, but trust me that the basilisk know better then to leave the chamber without orders.]

000

[_What do you mean you left the chamber without orders and why are there so many damn torches?_] Somehow, Tom's monetone and lack of anger made the sentence seem that much more furious. The chamber was ablaze with torches from every surface capable of holding one.

Ginny then watched a very strange scene of a huge snake trying to pacify a little diary. Apparently it was bored and hoped to speak with the one that came in two months ago, her, and since she didn't come into the proper chambers, the snake thought she must be scared of the dark. This made Ginny think that maybe dark creatures were not as bad as most thought.

[Hmm...] Tom mused something.

"What is it Tom?" Ginny asked.

[I been thinking, my true self is somewhere out there, and when he appears, I doubt you and him will be on the same side.]

"And?"

[He is the heir of Slytherin and this snake obeys the heir...]

Ginny looked at the snake "So we should kill it?" she said frankly unconformable with trying to kill a being that, one seem nice and two, could kill her right now by opening an eye.

[No, no, there maybe another option. Tell me, what do you know of the Ritual of Conquest?]

"It a dark art that allow one to take over a magical position, but you need to of killed the last holder of it with no possible heirs for it." the ritual had appeared in the history of magic from time to time. "But we don't know where your true self is and I'm just a first year, even with Brave Ambition." Brave Ambition was the decided name of Tom's transformed state since Ginny found it confusing to call it Tom and Tom found his name to be underwhelming. Tom did want to call it Voldemort, but Ginny veto that for obvious reasons.

This veto did cause Tom to look up this Lord Voldemort to see if it was him, but after a read of the Lord's depiction plus a few of his odd choices of battle plans, declared it was a buffoon who happened to choose the name.

[There more then one way to to be able to steal a title. For example, have the current holder subservient to you. I count as Tom Riddle and I'm your second wand. I can't think of much that would be more subservient. It would deny my true self the chamber and give you a strong trump card.] If Tom had a head, he would of nodded toward the snake.

Ginny grew thoughtful. It made sense, but the title was Slytherin. While she would admitted that not every Slytherin was automatically bad, her family would never approve, not that she would ever tell them, of course.

The basilisk knew that Lord Slytherin would be angry that this was happening, but it remember the 900 years before Tom turned up. The current family didn't seem to care about it and it did like the little red head. _"If I may, I would mention that a sword can both slaughter people or slay evil, solely by the will of the holder."_

At the surprisingly wise words of the basilisk, Ginny last reservations faded "Let do this then."

000

Lying on the east side of a circle drawn with chalk, the diary intoned [I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the current holder of the title, the Heir of Slytherin, offer said title and all that come with it to my Lady, Ginevra Molly Weasley.]

Standing on the west side, Ginny then spoke "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept the title, the Heir of Slytherin and all that come with it from my servant, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The circle glowed. At the north side of the circle, the basilisk hissed _"I, the Basilisk of Slytherin, standing in for the lack of a suitable third party due to the nature of the title, state that neither of the servant nor master are acting of anything but their own mind."_ the glow build to blinding.

When it faded, the serpent shook itself _"Feel like that worked, how do you feel, little one?"_

Ginny looked herself over _"I don't feel any different."_ Tom spoke [_Try a order while the basilisk tries it's best to resist._]

Ginny nodded _"Return all the torches to their rightful place."_ the serpent twitched before sliding away, taking a mouthful of the torches with it.

[It was a success.] Tom announced. Ginny picked up the diary "Does the snake have an actual name?"

[No, not much point since it the only basilisk around. You already thinking of one, right now?]

Ginny remained silent. [It's female by the way.] Tom added as Ginny climb out of the chamber.

000

"Did you hear? Colin Creevey was attacked and petrified." the rumor mill of Hogwarts made Ginny realised something. Telling a large creature that kill with a careless glance to roam the castle in order to return something was a silly action.

XXX

I wasn't planning on making Ginny the offical Heir of Slytherin, but the idea popped up during Tom' rant. Also there been enough HP fics involving family magic that the idea of method to steal said magic is not that outlandish. Also since this fic is unlikely to last that long, since Ginny stole it, the title past to the eldest daughter, passing to a male if the last holder passes away without a female heir.

Reviews: I'll just sum up them both: thank you.

Anyway review, flame or lurk


	6. Chapter 5:Kick off

_Harry Potter is owned by a lady who like trains. Nanoha has no overkill, there only befriend and reload._

**Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord's Device.**

**Chapter 5: Kick off**

XXX

For now, we must leave Ginny's story for the moment. We must in fact leave Hogwarts and the whole magical world behind to watch the actions of a muggle, currently a student of Smeltings Academy and is currently skipping class.

With blue eyes and thick blond hair, the thick-set boy know as Dudley Dursley, cousin of Harry Potter sat in Heatherwork's scrapyard, not too far from Smeltings Academy. He was bored and he knew why.

Harry was at Hogwart. Why this made him bored, one must understand Dudley's mind first. One, he didn't hate Harry. At first, with only his parents as role models, he did, but that changed the day of his fifth birthday. He got a Nintendo Entertainment System and played it.

The more games he played, the more an idea took root in his mind. His parents were villains. Sure, the 8-bit villains were more over the top, but watching his dad claiming Harry's parents were drunks and making his life hard, the parallels got more refined.

With his parents as the villains, Dudley could only assume the hero was Harry. After all, that how it was in the games and so Dudley watched. He noted the strange happenings around his cousin, his 'power'. This caught Dudley's interest. He still did horrible things like 'Harry Hunting' but now with a goal in mind. Teleporting, confounding, hair growth, Harry was a confusing mess of powers and so very interesting to Dudley. Even the snake incident hadn't blunted his urges to know.

Then came the letter. Vernon's, for Dudley no longer view people who tried to remove such fascinating things as Harry's '_powers_' as parents, reaction to it was very interesting. Burning a harmless letter made Dudley want to know why. More letters, more burning and soon they were at that hut. A mighty knock took him out of the dream he was having and handed Dudley the answers. Harry was a wizard. And there was even a final boss, this You-Know-Who character. A comment from Vernon and Dudley got a up close view of magic.

A pig tail! The fact is only took a flick to make it terrify him and intrigued him. However, him being a 'muggle' and Petunia wanted to '_Protect her baby'_ made further study of magic, impossible. To stand at the door and have it slammed in his face! Sure, he never made his feeling clear so a good chunk of the blame was his. There was little chance of Harry taking along his main bully, even if the bulling was for a good cause. No, in fact that was worse, the fact that your torment was calculated.

When he came back next summer, Dudley found out that it was even harder to study his magic since if he used it, his wand would be snapped and his magic bound. That would make things boring. He almost gave up before that flying car came. Machine and magic, hey? That was interesting. Most sources he could find agreed on one thing, technology and magic didn't mix, but right in front of him was a violation of this _law._

A bell sounded out in the distance. Dudley sighs and got up, he best return soon. Missing one or two lessons a month was fine, but he best not push his luck. A kicked stone sent something sliding off a heap. Landing in front of him was some sort of metal book, coloured jet black with pale red bands along it.

Stopping, Dudley pick up the book. "And what are you?" he said, turning it over and finding a wriststrap. Opening the book he remarked "Ah, you a very odd object, ain't you?". It wasn't a book at all, what with it's two screens. Pressing what looked to be the power button, nothing happened. Broken _"But repairable."_ Dudley thought to himself, opening the casing and seeing burned areas on what were clearly connections. It was clearly more advance then the current level of computers _"So where?"_ he looked up, remembering the sight of a falling star two days ago _"Extraterrestrial? Life out there? Interesting."_ Look like he had found a new subject while the path to magic was closed to him.

000

Ginny looked out on the Quidditch pitch from the Gryffindor's stands. It was the first match of the year with Gryffindor vs Slytherin. She made eye contract with a certain seeker before turning away and blushing.

Tom vibrated in her pocket in a patten of prolonged or short buzzes. Ginny translated the Morse code, the last of the three languages known by Tom(other then english), and growled. She tapped back a message.

_'Tom and Myrtle, sitting in an S-bend, if he doesn't Z-I-P I-T!'_ the book mere gave an amused buzz.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ginny noticed a bushy haired, brown eyed girl with two large front teeths, red trimed robes of Gryffindor and a simple tarnished gold band on her left index finger next to her.

A moment of staring dumbly before Ginny's mind remembered who she was "Oh, sure, no problem, Hermione." she budged up to allow her to sit down. "You're late to this."

Hermione sighed "I got turn round in the castle." She look around "What did I miss?"

"Not much, the snakes scored once..." she look at a dot who she know was the seeker "...and the bludger seem to be trying to kill harry." she said with some conserves.

"I see." Hermione watches the chasers for a moment "Wait, what?" she pulls out binocular from her robes to look over to Harry.

Sure enough, a jet black ball made of iron was making circles to collide with the nimble seeker. "Oh no." Hermione declared "Enchanted?"

"Clearly, but how? Madam Hooch check the equipment before matches and I doubt she would." Ginny asked while moving her hand to the book.

"The players are landing, they are going to remove the bludger, good." Hermione relaxed and looked over at Ginny "Why do you have a book out? Huh, that something I thought I wouldn't say." she remarked.

Tom lightly buzzed in Ginny's hands 'Targeted scan begun' she translated "Just writing some notes in my diary."

"Okay..." Hermione shrugged before gasping "Wait! They are going to keep playing with the bludger!"

"Make sense. Bludgers are the most expensive Quidditch's balls with the longest lifespan so Hogwarts doesn't keep spares. The Quaffle is merely a leather ball with a featherfall charm and a gripping charm, the Snitch is a tiny lump of brass and tin with an animate charm and a flesh memories enchantment, which is why they are made cheap since you can only use each one once-"

"I'm sorry, flesh memories enchantment?" Hermione asked "I not come across that in my books."

"Well, it not very useful outside of Quidditch so it not taught at school. It so if both seekers catch the Snitch at the same time, the snitch will fly around the one who made skin contract first." Ginny explain "Anyway, the Bludger is a solid ball of iron with as many enchantments as you can fit on a object. You got targeting, accelerating, cushioning so it does not break bones too often, weighting changing so the beaters don't break their arms batting it, anti-tempering and anti-targeting enchantments. That a difficult set of charms to keep together."

"Anti-targeting?"

"It what make the bludger change it's target, like what that bludger is not doing." Ginny pointed at dancing pair of dots that were the-boy-who-lived and the-bludger-trying-to-corrent-that. Doing that made Ginny see that Harry was going for the snitch and the bludger was on an unavoidable path.

She jumped from her seat and ran down the stairs, Hermione following in tow after a moment. Tom buzzed 'You know I can't target scan if I don't have line of sight and area scan not that good at analysing magical signatures? Ginny? Hormonal female!' reaching the the pitch, Ginny saw Harry 'land' heavily and the bludger coming in for another go.

Showing why the hat had put her in Gryffindor, Ginny rushed into harm way and faced the lump of iron speeding toward her. Pulling out her wand, well, her great-great grandfather's wand, but it work well enough for her, she cast the only spell that came to her.

"**Flipendo!"** An almighty boom sounded as darkness enveloped Ginny and she knew no more.

XXX

Another chapter, another device. What, you couldn't tell that Dudley's DS-styled find wasn't a device?

Dudley inclusion was a odd path. It started with the need for a villain for this year because the actual villain is a main character so an OC codename 'Phantom' was made. He was going to be a low-level muggle cat burglar who rooftop ran into Diagon Alley because he was magic immune. Finding a whole secret world with no protections geared to effect him, he would become a legend of the wizardry world who countered every spell that came his way since the idea of a magic immune would not figure into the ministry's minds.

He would of been hired by Lucius Malfoy who would be getting worried about the lack of attacks and want the untouchable Phantom to find the diary and get it back so it could not be used as evidence against him. As you can guess, this would lead to Ginny and 'Phantom' facing off against each other.

I Change my mind(clearly), but the idea remain. My current plot line shows a weakness in pacing that 'Phantom' could fix, but his character did not fit. Then Dudley was tossed at me by my muse and the rest is...current events? It not history yet. Of course there are large changes from 'Phantom' to Dudley like Dudley not magic immune and 'Phantom' more charming so I didn't simply drop Dudley into 'Phantom' non-existing shoes.

Anyway, reviews: **Celty Sturluson**, That got be the kindest review I ever got, I actually tear up at it. Not something I ever thought I would do when I started writing on . **FateTheArcher**, you are correct, Brave Ambition is bow and arrow set. The swordbow is actually the first point of this fic. Everything else, including being in Harry Potter was tact on to that random thought of that weapon. As for familiar type, wait and see. **Everyone else**: Thank you for your reviews.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
